


【仙流/花流】【改编】十字路口 NO.10 十字路口（5）

by 9seshine



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9seshine/pseuds/9seshine
Summary: 这是连载在lofter的一篇文章，前面的内容可以去lofter去查找。搜索文章名应该就能找到了吧
Relationships: sendoh akira/sakuragi hanamichi/rukawa kaede





	【仙流/花流】【改编】十字路口 NO.10 十字路口（5）

**Author's Note:**

> 仙道，樱木，流川纠结的爱情
> 
> 为了虐而存在的东西

如果说仙道彰在之前的十九年里都是靠着本能在生活，那么他彷徨的追逐那个背影的这几步也许是他最后的旅程了。当叫做三井寿的男人冷着一张脸横在他面前时，他脑中的冲动和昏聩似乎都散去了一些，露出了并不美好的丑陋的现实。

“他在说谎！”仙道对三井说，似乎他并不想要再冲破什么了，只是想要求证一个结论而已。

“就算他撒谎了又怎么样？那是他的选择！况且你以为闹了这么一通之后，你们还能像以前一样么？”三井嗤笑，“醒醒吧小子，你们不是一路人，从你被领养的时候开始就不同路了！”

“是说，即便我现在放弃了一切，他也不会回头了，是吧？”仙道微眯的眼睛呆呆的看着酒吧那扇简陋却难以逾越的门，苦笑。

“还算不傻！”三井微微皱眉，仙道此时的神色让他的心里十分不安。

“真是的，我现在觉得自己被亏欠了！”仙道脸上的笑忽而半分都不见了，只剩下夜一样的瞳孔直直的瞪着三井，让三井觉得后背发麻。

“你……你最好理智点！”三井只觉得自己说话的声音都不太好了。

“你放心，我又不是女人，不会胡搅蛮缠，但是这么白白丢掉了又真的不甘心！”仙道说着转过身去，看着黑茫茫的夜色，忽然觉得之前自己心中的渴望实在是贫瘠，如果再贪婪一点，他就不会这么眼睁睁的任他从手心里逃走，流川说得对，自己不过是一副皮囊而已，徒有好看的外表，实则没有任何可以支撑对方的资本，反而只会增加对方的痛苦而已吧！

“这位先生，再次麻烦你转告流川，”仙道说，“这次，一定要逃得远点，否则下次再被我撞见，他就再也没有机会了，我会一直记着他欠我的一句实话！”

“………………”

仙道只留下了这句话，头也不回的离开了。

三井回到店里的时候，后背都被冷汗浸透了，他觉得自己和仙道之间的对话像是出了什么岔子，可又不知道症结在哪，他的心情并没有如期待的放松下来，反而更加紧绷了。

“那……那两个家伙呢？”他问旁边的宫城。

“放钢琴那屋！”宫城打量了三井，小声回答。

“可恶，我这是造了什么孽！这本来跟我半毛钱关系都没有！！！”三井抓着头，他开了个醉生梦死的店，可是想要过醉生梦死的日子，却怎么那么难！

“你这个人啊！就是不够坏，又好得不彻底！！！”宫城倒了酒给三井，“来！我陪你喝酒，反正我看你今天是没法打烊了！”

说来还真有好一阵子没有宿醉过了！三井接了酒杯一饮而尽，辛辣的液体从喉口荡漾开去，嗓子划得生疼。

**************************

不晓得过了多久，流川的身子停止了颤抖，樱木看时，他已经在他怀里睡着了。他的泪痕还没干，湿的睫毛颤动着，看上去睡得也不安稳。他累坏了，不单是因为今天发生的一切，恐怕那夜不归宿的三天他也是彻夜不眠的，他那三天里一定在过度思考，用他根本不善于思考的单纯的大脑。樱木也在出神，他在想过去了的事，如果他们不曾被遗弃，现在会过着什么样的生活？大概依旧穷困潦倒，却不会无助，总有地方可以任性的哭闹，总有地方可以放心的撒娇，总有人就算自己再不堪也不会背弃。而现在，什么安全感都没有，流川没有，所以他不相信爱情，自己也没有，因为流川不相信爱情。但樱木花道仍旧毫不怀疑的相信着自己，就算这狐狸不相信又怎么样？他会让他相信，不管多久，总有能改变他的一天。他是天才，不是那个可以轻易放弃掉的刺猬。

怀里人猛然不自觉地剧烈颤抖打断了樱木的天马行空，流川，反射似的从樱木怀里脱身出来，迅速的环视着四周，终于在看到那架钢琴时，才松了口气。他的视线转向了樱木时，少了许多锐利，甚至有意的躲避了樱木向来直白的目光。

“你不用跟我一起走，也没关系！”流川低下头，他觉得头颅无比沉重，似乎马上就要从脖子上掉下去了，樱木的眼神让他浑身不自在，连心都跟着发慌。

“现在后悔晚了吧！我说过了我可不是你想用就用的挡箭牌！”樱木说着，捏了流川的下巴迫使他直视他，这是第一次他有勇气对流川这么做，因为此时他与流川枫再不像以前一样互不相干，他们有了羁绊，一辈子也不可能解开的羁绊。对方没有反抗，也许无力，也许理亏，但樱木不想深究，在他看来，只要能和他一起生活下去，他就有机会。

“不生气么？”流川问，明明知道自己不过是个挡箭牌，明明又有着那么急躁的不容侵犯和贬低的脾气。

“比起生气来，更应该担心吧！你这种家伙，贪心又心软，也许过了今晚就又想回到那个刺猬头身边去了！”和流川一起的这些日子里，樱木也终于学会了嘲讽。

“…………”流川皱了皱眉，气恼却无言以对，他咬着嘴唇，继而起身走到樱木对面，“我不会变！”他恼火的将上衣最后两个扣子也撕扯开，“做到最后吧！”他扔掉了自己身上碍事的布料。屋子里很黑，逆着窗子透进来的光不太看得清流川的表情，却看得到他上身漂亮的轮廓，“别告诉我你不会……”他的声音，充满了诱惑。

倚门坐在地上的樱木花道伸出手去，捉着流川的手腕，“我可不像那个刺猬头一样想那么多事儿！”

“你真啰嗦！”流川嗔道。他紧接着感觉到手腕被人用力拽过去，他只来得及哼一声，身子便立刻失去了平衡跌倒在了对方怀里，如同雷鼓一样的心跳声竟让他的耳膜也跟着不停的跳动起来，“我说过了我不后悔！”他话音刚落，一阵头晕目炫，身子被粗暴的掀翻在了地上。

不能呼吸了，当口唇被粗鲁的占有时，流川甚至觉得自己会不会就此窒息，不仅仅是唇舌火热，甚至连他打在他脸上的鼻息都是炽烈的。流川的手不自觉的去抓樱木的头发，可那发丝太短，他什么都捉不住。他只能用呻吟为自己获取空气，而那些吟唱又成为了怂恿樱木的更猛烈的药剂。

与樱木在一起会失去思考能力，或者，不需要思考，把一切交给本能就好了。

这种程度的纠缠不知道是否能算得上是做爱，动作粗暴得皮肉发疼，流川觉得大脑一片空白,他的呼吸很急促，仿佛如果不加快速度，下一秒就没有了喘息的机会。被樱木亲吻过的地方都泛着灼痛，那热渐渐的连成一片，继而皮肤都好像被烧着了一样。流川终于忍不住挣扎，,可是越挣扎，束缚感就越强烈，这种赤裸裸的令他完全失去了主导权的掠夺让流川开始变得慌张不知所措。樱木花道从不善于倾诉柔情，没有多余的缠绵，没有甜腻的情话，他似乎一心想要在流川身上留下他的气味，仿佛那就是宣示占有的标记。他的唇齿吞噬着他的乳尖，疼痛掺杂着的刺激让流川的身体立刻挺起了漂亮的弧度继而微微的颤抖。屋子里没有暧昧的吟唱声，只有男人粗重的喘息和舌头拍打在汗津津的肉体上的声音。流川的下身巳经蠢蠢欲动了，那并不是从未碰触过的禁地，不管是毫无怜惜的撸动还是口腔湿滑的包裹都不会轻易的撩拨起他的冲动，他曾经一度以为从事这种工作可能会让他对性变得冷感甚至厌恶，可是当樱木花道也这么做的时候，他竟然狠狠的抽了一口气，一声痛快的吟哦就这么肆无忌惮又顺理成章的从嘴角溢出来。他又去抓他的头发，可是樱木却不理睬他，或者说他的呻吟给了他鼓舞，让他更加肆无忌惮的去用口唇爱抚，甚至手指也去到了那处被流川忌讳着的，决不允许任何人碰触的私密部位。

流川的身体因为受惊而变得僵硬了，他瞪圆了眼,连嘴巴都张开了，他反射似的想要喊停，可是那个字哽在喉口，又被硬生生的吞了下去，他的手松开了他的头发，反而捂住了自己的嘴，是自己允许他在那里留下印记的，那里曾经是他的禁地，但是樱木花道被允许进入那里，这是流川的承诺。樱木手指的闯入让他觉得疼痛，心中难以言说的感觉将疼痛放大了好几倍，他想如果不堵着嘴，也许很快就会叫出更难以置信的声音来，他并不想发出那种声音，他不想樱木听到那种声音。

他闭着眼，可是越是这样，注意力越是完全集中到了下身，手指在体内搅动，偶尔会撩拨到某个诡异的位置，身子会不由自主的战栗起来，很明显，樱木也发觉了他的兴奋，因而那个诡异的位置被越来越多的照顾到……他感受到了他显得贪婪的目光，他的视线仿佛也在舔舐着他，从他起伏的胸膛，到他颤抖着的挺立起来的分身……另一根手指在试探中钻了进来，于是疼痛循环往复，又一个轮回开始了流川不自觉得打开了双腿，用令他羞耻的姿势缓解着身体的不适。樱木难得的耐心怕是要消耗殆尽了，他心里燃烧的越来越猛烈的那团火几乎要将他吞噬掉了。他有点狂躁的将流川挡住脸的手臂按在他的身侧，所以他看到了他的隐忍，即便光线昏暗也看到了他脸上浮现的魅力红晕，时而咬着下唇的牙齿，呻吟声仍旧不断的从嘴唇溢出来。他轻轻的闭上眼别过头，企图逃避樱木直白的目光，然而迎来的却是颈间他火热的吻吮。

“快……快点……别弄……了……”他颤抖着在他耳边低语。那耳语立刻将原本就奔腾的血液瞬间推到了樱木的头顶上，他咬了咬牙，干脆拔出了手指，不，那个狐狸不会怕疼，或者，只有身体足够疼痛才能让他忘记心里有多痛，于是他终于欺身而上，更加有蛮力的双手捉着流川的手腕将他们压制在他的头顶。

“你如果疼，哭的像个女人我也不会笑你的！ ！”他勃发的下体在流川略显得肿胀的入口处厮摩，他并不想等流川的反唇相讥，那粗大的茎体便丝毫没有一点怜惜的开始了楔入……

“白痴！！！！”流川终于大叫出声，他再也无法忍耐了，他的手除了他的肩背无处可去，指尖深深的陷入到了结实的肌肉里，异常兴奋……深刻的撕裂般的疼痛让流川的身体无比兴奋起来，汗水瞬间爬满了紧贴着的两具躯体，樱木的耳边都是流川的叫喊声，多悦耳……多动听……樱木激动的用牙齿咬着流川的耳廓，细碎的咬着他汗湿了的碎发，进入在排斥中变得艰难，他的腰颤抖着向前推进，他渐渐的感觉到了他火热的包裹，内壁阵阵的紧缩，每一次都让他险些失控。

“你好热……”樱木紧咬着牙关直起了身子，眼睛盯着他们已经结合了的哪一处，竟然觉得梦幻起来。他的腰身又一次猛地前冲……

不……不是做梦……那该死的兴奋向樱木招摇着此刻的真实。他自上而下的看着流川枫，他的身体，他的颤抖，他的喘息。他的一切，曾是他的渴望，现在，是否就这样简单的得到他了？

他忽然紧紧的抱住他，仿佛怕他下一刻就消失不见了似的。

很暖……胸膛贴着另一个胸膛，他感受得到对方心脏的撞击。身体被填满了，他现在除了樱木什么都无法思考，他甚至没有能力将他幻想成另外的人。不……这个人只能是樱木花道，这样烦躁，这样手足无措甚至笨拙。

“已经不行了么？”他在他耳边低语。

“我爱你……”他起身与他对视，下颌上的汗水滴落下来，落在流川的嘴唇上，下巴上，他琥珀色的眼眸在夜色中依旧那么刺眼。男人的脸红了，就像他的头发，流川向他伸出手去，抚摸着他的脸颊，又将他抱进怀里。

“那就别让我等啊……白痴……”

他的话音未落，樱木便用行动回应了他。他用自己身体的节奏带乱了流川心跳，让他连呻吟声都变得零碎起来。

疼……还是疼啊……流川哽咽了。全身都疼起来了，连心脏都疼起来了。他脑海中回荡的全都是樱木说的“我爱你”，每一次皮肉的碰撞仿佛都是一声“我爱你”……

他的眼泪毫无预兆的流下来，他觉得自己不配那句表白……不配占有他的爱……  
*****************************************

三井醉了一宿，十点多的日光刺痛了他的眼才醒过来，这是第一次他比宫城良田醉得还快。店里仍旧是一片狼藉，通常他会在第二天的时候打扫一下，可是现在却没那个心情，头也疼得厉害。

路过那个房间的时候他刻意放慢了脚步，他本想安然的路过，可还是忍不住又转身回来。他试着去扳门把手，竟没有锁门。

屋里的景象可说不上好看，两个男人赤裸着身体交叠在一处，用过的纸巾胡乱的扔在地上，有些还沾了血渍。三井的头更疼了，甚至眼前冒了金星，可他却无话可说，事情发展到了今天的局面，这两个人做出任何事都见都没什么好奇怪的了。

开门声惊动了流川枫，他挣扎着想起身，可是压着他的樱木花道的大腿却没有要动的迹象，他显得不耐烦了，也不管对方正睡着，抬腿就想踹，可动作才刚做了一半，身子就僵了，他青着脸捂住了腰。三井叹气，恐怕昨天是折腾过头了。他可不是没见过世面的小男孩，见流川醒了，干脆进屋去吼了一嗓子：“你们俩还打算睡到什么时候！！！我说过不许在我店里办事儿的吧！你们都把我的话当什么了！！！”三井本来并没什么情绪波动，可这话说出来不知怎么的窜出了一股子无名火来，把沙发上的人一人踹了一脚，流川吓了一跳，连忙坐起来，可是腰臀上的痛感立刻让他皱起眉头来，樱木则更夸张，竟然一个趔趄跌落到地板上，等到清醒过来看到三井在眼前的时候，居然还涨红了脸。两个人赶忙穿了条内裤才总算把窘迫都藏起了些。流川虽然站起来了，走路的姿势却还有些踉跄，腿也在微微发着抖，这让三井心里有种说不出的酸涩感，说不上嫉妒，却好像是自己小心翼翼呵护了许久的东西一朝被人夺走的不甘心与恼火。

“决定要走了？”尽管知道答案，还是不死心的要问，毕竟，他不想要和花流两个从此就断了联系。

“恩……”流川的上衣已经被撕毁了，只好披上了樱木的外套，遮挡了白皙皮肤上残留的吻痕和细微的伤痕。

“也好！就算不为了上学，总干这个也不是个事儿，你好歹有些积蓄了，能干点正经事了！”这话说出来三井就在心里吐自己的槽，这话说得怎么好像自己是他老爸一样呢！他忽而想起什么，又看了看旁边的樱木才问：“森岛佐人的事你打算怎么办？”

“我会说清楚的。”

“那个人有钱有地位，应该不是个纠缠不清的人，不过你可别再留个烂摊子给我，我不指望发财但是也得吃饭啊！”三井又摆出了平日里那副痞里痞气的模样。花流两个都并不反驳的，他也觉得没趣，“行了，帮我把店里打扫干净吧！也算是最后为我做点事儿！”三井背过身去，他不想让那两个人看见自己颓唐的表情，他心里很难受，想到也许以后再也见不到流川了，心里就更难受。

“三井……君！”是流川的声音，很生涩的在姓氏后加了敬语，“谢谢你！”

这话讲得三井眼泪差点流出来，这么长时间了，这是流川从没有跟他说过的话，也是他从没有听到过的语气。

“行了，别肉麻了！”他匆匆的回复了一句赶忙跑出门外去了，他心里不住的咒骂着，这个臭小子，要走就干脆的走啊，干什么还要弄得这么煽情！真是可恶，太可恶了！！！


End file.
